High School: Redux
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: Remake of the original story "High School". I felt it was rushed, strayed off the main point and just didn't feel as good anymore, so I decided to re-do it from scratch. Some original chapters will be reused, but most of it will be brand new material. Hope you all find it to be enjoyable! Rated T for adult language and suggestive scenes, but NO "adult rated" parts or "lemons" here.
1. Intro & Bios

_**High School: Redux Main Character Bio's**_

_**Cody Dillon Pershaw**__:_

_ Age: 18_

_ Height: 5' 11"_

_ Weight: 177lbs_

_ Body Type: Average_

_ Fur Color(s): Light gray from father with ocean blue streaks along shoulders, arms, back and tail from mother_

_ Eye Color(s): Navy blue, but seems to lighten towards the night_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siara Jasmine Pershaw:<strong>_

_Age: 17_

_ Height: 5' 7 ½"_

_ Weight: 110lbs_

_ Body Type: Slender & toned_

_ Fur Color(s): Mostly dark grey all over with ocean blue like Cody and lighter grey from father_

_ Eye Color(s): Varies. Electric orange when calm, but turn red when angry_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lilly Violet Veyron:<strong>_

_Age: 17 ½_

_ Height: 5' 7"_

_ Weight: 113lbs_

_ Body Type: Same as Siara, only slightly more toned_

_ Fur Color(s): Snow white all over, head to foot_

_ Eye Color(s): Light purple_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate Serene Veyron:<strong>_

_Age: 18 _

_ Height: 5' 8 ¼"_

_ Weight: 121lbs_

_ Body Type: Same as Siara and Lilly_

_ Fur Color(s): Light brown/tan like her mother_

_ Eye Color(s): Amber_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Humphrey Miller:<strong>_

_Age: 17 ½_

_ Height: 6' 1"_

_ Weight: 185lbs_

_ Body Type: Athletic_

_ Fur Color(s): Multiple shades of gray, nearly black hair and on his back and tail_

_ Eye Color(s): Ice Blue_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thomas Joseph Hennison:<em>**

_Age: 18 ½_

_Height: 6'0"_

_Weight: 187lbs_

_Body Type: Athletic_

_Fur Color(s): Brown with white chest and underbelly and tip of tail_

_Eye Color(s): Amber_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Character Backgrounds<strong>_

_Cody and Siara Pershaw are brother and sister. Their parents, Greg and Jenny Pershaw, both died when they were younger, but they've been able to support themselves comfortably. They go to the same high school as Kate and Lilly Veyron, along with Humphrey Miller. They've all been friends since they were all young kids because their parents were all friends as well._

_Cody and Siara's father, Greg, was killed in Iraq in 2011. He was a Navy fighter jet pilot and was shot down during a strike mission over Tehran. Their mother, Jenny, was a nurse at Jasper Medical Center, the city's main hospital. She was killed on her way home after work one night by a drunk driver just over one year after their father. They left behind a decent amount of money for their kids to live off until they could get jobs of their own, which they've had for the past couple years._

_Cody works technically two jobs at BestBuy; Mainly as a computer salesperson, but also at the GeekSquad to repair computers. He's worked on computers for nearly all his life and knows them inside and out. He even built Lilly and Humphrey's computers for them._

_Siara works at the Mazda dealership, mainly just at the counter, but she's learning how to sell cars as well. She's worked there for a few months and when she turns 18, she'll become a saleswomen. She's currently saving as much as she can to buy a car from there as well._

_They both have many friends at Jasper High, mainly Kate, Lilly and Humphrey. Humphrey and Cody have been mistaken as brothers many times, not only because they look similar, but also they have pretty close personalities and share a lot of interests._

_Lilly is on the cheerleading team and Cody has always been in love with her ever since they were young kids. She's currently dating Garth Reynolds, the football team captain and quarterback, but she doesn't want to be with him anymore. Neither she nor Kate have jobs right now since their parents, Eve and Winston Veyron have very good paying jobs, but they're not rich spoiled kids._

_Kate is Siara's best friend in the entire world. She doesn't really try and stand out very much at school and keeps to herself most of the time. Her and Siara have all but one class together, they go shopping after school every chance they get and regularly are at each other's house to hang out. Kate is also currently single, but by her choice. She used to date, but stopped after getting bored with the guys that would ask her out._

_Humphrey and Siara are in love with each other, even if neither of them know about it. The only person standing in their way is Candy Pierce, the cheer team captain and Humphrey's girlfriend. She's constantly mean to Siara because she knows that Siara wants Humphrey and vice versa. He does not want to be with her anymore, but worries for Siara if he breaks up with Candy since she's somewhat mental._

_Tommy is the only child of Tim and Macie Hennison. He is usually funny and a good guy to be around. Tommy does only two sports, Football and Trapshooting. Trapshooting is his pride and football is his game. He works most days in a week, at night, working for his father, Tim, on the farm, but enjoys working on their farm equipment. He's been living on the farm since he was a baby. Tommy, Cody, and Humphrey talk in school and hang out after school like good friends should. He does okay in school, but is often distracted by Kate Veyron, his crush and love interest. He's currently single, quite active, and courageous, but can't quite seem to tell Kate his feelings._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The story begins after Christmas break before the new year begins. Things will be up and down for everybody, good or bad at anytime. You can make plans, but that doesn't mean they'll always stay the same, or even work out at all. Sure, you can say "This is what'll happen", but there's no promise it will. Then again, maybe it can be like that….<strong>_


	2. Mall Surfing

_**Cody: **__Alright, here's the REAL first chapter of the remake! It's definitely not the best, but we had to come up with something new instead of recycling the old version. It's not that long, but should serve pretty well to kick things off! Enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

><p>The annoying buzzing of the alarm clock by his bed jolted Cody awake and he quickly reached over to switch it off. It was 7AM, the usual time he gets up every morning, not that there was a need to right now. It was still Christmas break for the next few days until after New Years, but he still preferred to be up somewhat early.<p>

He yawned and groaned as he stretched before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and looking around for a moment. "Well….Might as well find something to do." He said to himself, pushing the blanket off and getting out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway, going down to his sister's door and knocking on it.

"I'm awake, Cody…." He heard her sleepily say and chuckled to himself before walking out to the kitchen for some breakfast. After he poured a bowl of cereal, he went into the living room to the couch, sitting down and turning the TV on to the morning news like he does every morning. There wasn't much going on, but he just watched and ate.

Down in Siara's bedroom, she just getting out of bed, going over to her closet and getting a towel out for a shower. She went into her bathroom and took a quick shower, only taking a couple minutes before getting out and drying off before getting dressed again, putting on a pair of pajama shorts and a loose T-shirt.

She went out to the living room to see Cody watching the news and smiled a little, saying "I dunno why you watch that every morning….All the same shit. Traffic sucks, it's cold as fuck and someone did something stupid." Cody smiled too and looked back at her, saying "It's something to watch. Anything planned for today?"

She shrugged as she sat down on the couch, picking up the remote and saying "Not really. I was thinking about asking Kate if she'd wanna hang out today before work." Cody nodded and said "I was actually kinda planning the same thing with Humphrey and Thomas." Siara smiled again and said "Alright then. Mind if I use your Jeep then?"

Cody still had his Dad's old car, a white 1997 Jeep Cherokee. It came from the factory with a small four cylinder engine, but it since gave out and he replaced it with a Cummins 4BT diesel and a five speed manual transmission. Still a four cylinder, but lots more power and it's more fuel efficient. He and his Dad put a six inch lift kit on it and 35" tires, so it does pretty good both on and off road.

"Yeah, I guess. Be careful if you go on the highway….I think the track bar's getting worn out." He said, getting up and taking his bowl into the kitchen to wash it. "Okay. I hope I have enough to get my own car soon…." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting back in the couch.

"I offered to lend you some money…." Cody chuckled as he came back in and sat down. She smiled at him and said "And I told you I don't want to have to owe you….It won't be very much longer until I have enough. I just need $1200 more." He nodded and said "That's not bad, just a few weeks pay."

"Yep. And how many times have I asked you to wear a shirt in the morning!?" She asked, swinging and hitting him with a pillow as she giggled. He laughed and hit her back, saying "A few, but I don't pay attention enough to care." She quickly nodded and said "Obviously! I'm gonna go try and call Kate…."

With that, she got up off the couch and went back down to her bedroom, going in and closing the door before grabbing her phone off her computer desk. She dialed Kate's number and heard it ring a couple times before she heard Kate ask "Hey, what's up!?" Siara smiled and said "Surprised you're actually up, for one…."

Kate giggled and said "I slept good last night. Just call to say hi or something?" Siara rolled her eyes and said "No, I wanted to know if you wanna hang out later. Maybe walk around the mall?" She could hear Kate push her blanket off as she said "Yeah, definitely! Is it okay if Lilly comes, too? We were gonna go there today ourselves."

"Yeah, course! You know she's welcome anytime!" Siara giggled. "Great, I'll let her know when she gets up. Any particular time in mind?" Kate asked, sounding giddy. Siara shrugged and said "Sometime in the next hour or so work?"

"Yep, that'll be okay! We'll swing by and pick you up." Kate said. Siara smiled and said "Oh, okay, thanks! I was gonna take Cody's Jeep and just meet you there." Kate giggled and said "Nah, don't sweat it. We'll see you soon!" Siara nodded and they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Out in the kitchen, Cody was just finishing cleaning up the few plates and bowls in the sink, tossing the towel he had on the counter and going back down to his room. As he was about to walk in, Siara's door opened and she saw him, saying "Change of plans, Kate and Lilly are gonna come pick me up."

Cody chuckled and said "Alright then. Any planned time you're leaving?" She shrugged and said "In an hour or so." He nodded and said "Okay, I'm gonna see what Humphrey and Thomas are doing and if they wanna hang out today." She nodded too and retreated back into her room while Cody went into his, going over and picking up his phone off his bed and dialing Humphrey's number. It went to his voicemail after a few rings, so he just hung up and dialed Thomas's instead.

"Hello?" He heard Thomas ask. He smiled and said "Hey, it's me. What're you doing today?" He could hear him shuffling something around and Thomas said "Right now, looking for a discount coupon I had yesterday…." Cody chuckled and asked "Discount for what?"

"20% off a new set of tires for my truck." Thomas said. Cody slowly nodded and said "Alright then….How about later?" He heard him shuffle a little bit more and then he suddenly said "Ah, there it is! Finally….Anyway, later? Nothing." Cody smiled and said "If Humphrey wants to, you wanna hang out later before I gotta go to work?"

"Ah, damn….I'd love to, but I can't. I've got work myself here in a little bit." Thomas said. Cody nodded and said "Hey, it's cool, don't worry. Let me know later if you change your mind." Thomas chuckled and said "Sure, depending on what time I get done." Cody nodded and then they hung up. He called Humphrey as well and asked him the same thing, but he couldn't either.

After getting off the phone with Humphrey, he went out and down to Siara's room, knocking on the door. "Come on in." He heard her say and he pushed the door open to see her laying on her bed and reading a magazine. "What's up?" She asked with a smile as she flipped the page. He smiled and shrugged, saying "Nothing….I don't know what to do today. Thomas and Humphrey have work this morning."

She slowly nodded and said "So, come with us, you might enjoy it." He chuckled and shook his head, saying "Normally, I'd say no, but….I'll make an exception this time." She giggled a little and picked up her phone, texting Kate that Cody was coming along with them. "Just going to the mall, I take it?" He asked.

"Yep. Why?" She asked as she read her magazine. "Just asking. I think I'll probably try and find some new clothes. I've got some that need replaced…." He said, going back to his room. Siara watched him walk down the hall and go into his room, closing the door behind him. She could tell just by how he seemed that something was on his mind, but decided to leave it for now and ask him later.

A few miles away in the much nicer part of town, two girls got into an alpine white 2012 Lexus IS. One of them was Kate Veyron and the other was her sister, Lilly. They were the daughters of Eve and Winston Veyron. Eve's the head nurse at the city hospital, Jasper Medical Clinic while Winston works from home for Boeing as a chief design analyst. Basically, when they come up with a new aircraft design or changes to an existing one, he reviews them and decides whether or not it should be pursued.

Kate started her car and they buckled their seatbelts before pulling out of the garage and out onto the road. "So, Cody's coming along, too?" Lilly asked with a smile. Kate smiled too and said "Seems so! Why do you ask?" Lilly shrugged and said "Just curious….Well, I do need to talk to him about something…."

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" Kate asked with a giggle as they stopped at a stoplight. "It's about my computer he built for me. It's been acting up a little." Kate nodded and said "Right, I remember. Sure that's all you wanna talk to him about?" Lilly smiled a little again and said "Aren't you being nosy today…."

Kate giggled and said "Maybe….Anything in particular you wanna check out at the mall?" Lilly nodded and said "One thing I'd like to look at is some new jeans. A few pairs are starting to get worn out and rips in them." Kate slowly nodded and said "Heck, I might take a couple of them. I kinda like how a few small tears look."

They drove for about fifteen minutes along the highway until they got to the exit for Cody and Siara's house, pulling off and turning down their street. They went down the road for a couple more minutes and finally pulled up in front of their house, turning off the car and getting out. Kate called Siara and let her know they were there and she said to just come on in, so they did.

"Hey, anybody home!?" Kate called as she opened the door. "Yep, right in here." Cody said from the kitchen just to the left of the door. They looked over and he was cleaning the counters and stove, smiling at them. "And how're you ladies doing today?" He asked with a chuckle. They both giggled, but Lilly slightly blushed as Kate said "We're doing quite well, thank you. How about you two?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Last few days of winter break, but I'm personally ready to go back to school. Gets so boring sitting around all day trying to figure out what to do…." Cody said. Lilly nodded and said "I know exactly what you mean. I'm ready to go back, too….I kinda miss doing the cheerleading stuff."

"Why, because you know all the guys are watching you dance around in your skirt?" Cody laughed along with Kate. Lilly just blushed more and they could see it this time and she said "You're right, all the guys. Even you!" Cody smiled at her and sprayed a squirt of water at her from a spray bottle, causing he and Kate to laugh more. "Asshole…." Lilly said with a smile.

Right about then, Siara came out of her room, asking "I don't know what you were doing, but stop it." Kate smiled and said "Hey, girl! You guys about ready to go?" Her and Cody both nodded and he dried his hands off, saying "We've been ready, just waiting on you two."

"Then let's go!" Lilly said, turning and opening the door and they all walked out, going down the driveway to Kate's car, except for Cody. He went over to his Jeep and Siara asked "What're you doing? Aren't you coming?" He nodded as he unlocked the door, saying "I'll meet you all there. I'm gonna drive my Jeep in case I need to go anywhere." All the girls just shrugged and got in Kate's car while Cody backed out of the driveway.

About twenty minutes later, they all parked in front of the mall, shutting off and getting out of their cars. They walked into the mall and immediately started looking around at all the stores, trying to decide where to go to first. "Anyone have any ideas?" Kate asked with a smile. Lilly giggled and said "How about we check out a couple clothes stores first? There's a couple right up here."

Nobody argued, so they walked off to the first store, which was just in front of them to the right. They went in and Kate and Siara immediately split off to the shirts together, leaving Lilly and Cody. They went over to the jeans and were looking around for anything that looked decent. "Hey, Cody?" Lilly asked, getting his attention. He turned to her and she held up a pair of light blue jeans, asking "How do these look to you?"

He chuckled and said "Not bad! How much?" Lilly looked at the tag and seemed shocked, saying "Oh, wow….$45!" Cody laughed and said "They aren't that nice….To me, anyway." Lilly giggled and shook her head, putting them back on the rack and saying "Me either…." They continued browsing for a few more minutes, not really finding anything either of them liked, so they went over and joined Kate and Siara still looking through shirts.

"Find anything?" Lilly asked as they walked up to them. Kate shrugged and said "A couple here and there….Nothing I can't live without, though." They joined them in browsing through the racks, but still didn't find anything interesting. After a little longer, Siara said "Well, I'm done looking here. Wanna go someplace else?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Cody said as they walked out of the store. "I'm gonna go upstairs to Radioshack. Wanna see if they've got cooling fans yet…." He said and Lilly nodded, saying "I'll go with you! I'm thinking about getting a new phone." He smiled at her and Kate said "We'll be down here somewhere when you're done, unless you'd rather meet us at the food court."

"Yeah, let's just meet there. I'm already getting kinda hungry." Lilly said, smiling at her sister. Kate nodded and her and Siara walked off while Cody and Lilly went upstairs together. "So, speaking of computer stuff, I need your help." Lilly said as they rode the escalator upstairs. "Yeah, what's up? Something wrong with yours?" He asked.

"See, I'm not sure….I noticed it's been getting slower and slower the last week or so. It's not telling me about a virus or anything, so I don't know what's going on. I was hoping you'd take a look at it when you can." She said. He nodded and said "Of course! Can I come over after we leave here and see what's up?" He knew the computer inside and out since he built it, so she knew he'd be able to fix it.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Lilly said with a smile, suddenly feeling her cheeks flush, but just ignored it. "It's a date!" He chuckled and winked at her, making her blush more. "Stop it…." She giggled, rolling her eyes.


	3. Hangin' Out

_**Cody: **Hey, guys! Little shorter chapter here, but just wanted to get a new one up for you all. I know I'm not getting many chapters up recently on my stories recently, but that's because I'm in truck driving school. Yep, learning to drive semi-trucks! Just finished the first week, so got about two more of class and hands on time, then it's out on the road for about a month with a trainer. I've got my laptop, so I'll be working as much as I can, which won't be very much at the end of the days. I'll give it my all, though, I promise! With that, enjoy the chapter everyone!_

* * *

><p>"They're around here somewhere...Couldn't of gone very far." Kate said as she and Siara walked around the mall, searching for Lilly and Cody everywhere they could think of. They were downstairs looking through different clothing stores for a while before getting some lunch, but Lilly and Cody didn't join them like they thought they would.<p>

They'd been walking for quite a while and were on the upper floor, coming to the last stores along the walkway, one of them being RadioShack. "I know Cody likes to hang out here sometimes." Siara said as they walked up to the door, going in and glancing around before she saw his head over one of the aisles. "Yep, there he is. Hey, Cody!" She said, getting his attention. He looked up to see Kate and Siara there and smiled, saying "Afternoon, ladies! Where you been?"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing….Where's Lilly?" Kate asked, looking around. He gestured with his head toward the side, saying "Over there looking at phones." Sure enough, Lilly was looking at the different phones they had for Verizon, playing around with one of the display models that got her attention. Kate went over to her and asked "Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Eh, just checking it out. Kinda nice, actually!" Lilly said with a smile, holding the LG Flex. Kate slowly nodded and said "Is it, I've seen it! How come you two didn't come have lunch with us? I sent you a text…." Lilly looked up at her and said "I haven't gotten any messages…." Kate looked at her funny and pulled her own phone out, bringing up her messages and then she saw that the message had failed to send.

"Oh, it didn't go through….Sorry, Lilly." She said, weakly smiling at her. Lilly smiled back and said "It's fine, Kate. And to be honest, I wasn't all that hungry." Kate nodded and said "Alright then. Enjoy being alone with Cody for so long?" Lilly's cheeks turned cherry red and she said "Kate, what the hell!? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Easy, relax….I was only joking…." Kate giggled, messing Lilly's hair up with her nails. Lilly sighed and shook her head, pushing Kate's paw away as she said "Whatever….You and Siara find anything interesting?" Kate shrugged and said "A couple things, but we didn't get them. How about you?"

"I'm kinda considering getting this….I really like it!" Lilly said, still examining the phone in her hands. Kate smiled and said "How do you plan to pay for it?" Lilly pointed at the small price card and said "My line's available for upgrade now. I can get it for free." Kate smiled more and nodded, saying "Well, then I say go ahead! Can I have your old phone?" Lilly currently has an iPhone 5c, but she regrets buying it. It's been nothing but problems.

"Yeah, sure! I don't know what I'd need it for after I get this." Lilly said, going over to the counter so she could get the new phone. Over with Cody and Siara, he was looking through computer parts to see if they had what he might need to fix Lilly's computer, depending on what was going on. Siara was playing with some of the stereo systems they had there, amusing him to see her being silly.

There was one playing some music that she liked and she started dancing to it, making him chuckle. He took his phone out and started recording her and she was completely oblivious to what he was doing. She swayed her hips and entire body to the song in a slow dance that he knew one person in particular would love to see!

He took a ten second video and stopped just in time as she did too, quickly sending it to Humphrey. He knew that he had the hots for her like nothing in the world, but also that he was too shy around her to say or do anything about it. Not to mention he was with Candy, aka The Queen Bitch to them all, especially Siara.

About twenty seconds later, his phone buzzed as he got a text, pulling it out to see it was from Humphrey, no surprise. All that the text contained was a shocked looking smiley, making Cody laugh. "Enjoy the show, I take it?" He texted back, chuckling still as he put his phone away. Siara walked over to where he was and saw him chuckling and asked "What's so funny to you?" He looked up at her and said "Humphrey….He's being a dumbass as usual."

"Well, that's not surprising….What's he up to?" She asked with a giggle, taking a sip from the drink she was holding. He shrugged and said "Watching videos and sending them to me." She slowly nodded and said "That sounds like him. We're thinking about heading back home here pretty soon. You said you're going to their house?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there for a little bit. I doubt it'll take too long to figure out what's wrong." He said as they walked over to Kate and Lilly. They turned to face them and Kate said "So, you two ready to head out?" Siara nodded and said "Whenever you two are." Lilly smiled and said "Well, let's go then. If you guys wanna stay for a bit, we can play some games or something."

"I would, but I have work in a couple hours." Siara said, weakly smiling at her. "That's alright, we've got plenty of time! School doesn't start back up for a couple weeks." Kate said, laughing a little. "Okay! Let's go then!" Siara said and they all headed out to the parking lot. Cody and Siara got in his Jeep while Kate and Lilly got into the car.

"I'm gonna put some music on, 'kay?" Siara asked, taking her phone out of her pocket. Cody smiled and said "Yeah, sure….Nothing annoying." She smiled and rolled her eyes, plugging her phone into the radio and playing a few country songs as they drove. It wasn't a long drive to Kate and Lilly's house, maybe about twenty minutes down the highway.

They soon pulled into the driveway, which was about four times as large as Cody and Siara's! Parked in the driveway already was an ice white 2007 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon that belonged to their father and their mother's midnight blue 2013 Lexus IS, similar to Kate's, but newer. Kate parked between her parents' cars while Cody parked off to the side of the driveway before they got out of their cars and headed inside.

"Lilly, where's your car?" Cody asked. She smiled and said "Parked in the garage. Why?" He smiled too and said "No reason, just asking." Her car was a red 2008 Mazda MX-5 Miata. A nice little sports car that she's had for a few years now. She slowly nodded as they walked in the door, going in and to the living room. "Kate, Lilly, that you, girls?" They heard their mother call from upstairs.

"Yep, we're home, Mom! Cody and Siara came with us, too." Kate said as they sat down on the couch and in the chairs. Right about then, Eve came down the stairs, smiling as she said "Hi, you two! How've you been?" They smiled back and Siara said "Oh, we've been great! How about yourself?"

"Oh, you know, can't complain. How's work and everything been for you two?" Eve asked as she sat down beside Lilly on the couch. "Eh, not bad. Boring sometimes, but I'm sure you could've guessed that." Cody chuckled, causing her to giggle a little. "Yep, I hear you! What're you up to today?" He and Siara shrugged and he said "Nothing much. Lilly asked if I could see what's up with her computer today." Eve nodded and said "Okay then. It's sweet of you to take care of what you put together." He smiled and said "Well, thank you! I suppose it's under warranty still."

They all laughed a little and Eve said "Well, I'll leave you all to have fun! There's sodas in the fridge if you're thirsty." They nodded and Siara said "Thank you, ma'am!" Eve smiled at her and said "I've told you about that, sweetheart...Don't need to call me ma'am." Siara giggled a little as Eve got up, going back up the stairs to her and Winston's bedroom and closing the door. "So, wanna take a look at the computer?" Lilly asked Cody and he nodded, saying "Yeah, let's see what's going on." With that, they got up and headed up the stairs to her room, going in and Lilly closed the door.

"It's off right now. It was starting to smell kinda odd this morning when I used it last." She said as he sat down at the desk. "What kind of smell? Burning?" He asked, reaching down and unplugging the cables from the back. "Yeah, kinda. A little like dust on a heater." She said, laying down on her bed on her stomach to watch. He picked the computer tower up and laid it on the desk on it's side, unscrewing the side panel fastener and sliding it off. "Well, it's full of dust, so that's what the smell is..." He said, blowing a bunch of dust out. She weakly smiled and said "I know, the dust is crazy in here...That and I don't clean it like I should." He chuckled and said "It's alright, dust won't hurt it bad. Might make it overheat, though...That could've been the problem. Gimme about fifteen minutes to check it out and see what's up."


	4. Mom's Worry Too Much

**_Cody: _**_Hey, everyone! Finally got a new chapter done, and this one was done out on the road! Finally gotbmy licence and my trainer and I took a load to Florida. It was a good four day drive, but it was pretty nice! Didn't get much time to work on this chapter, so its not a long one, but it's longer than the last one. Time to turn in for the night, so enjoy, everyone!_

* * *

><p>Down the stairs in the living room of Eve and Winston's house, Kate and Siara were sitting on the couch together, talking and laughing while they painted their finger and toenails. Lilly and Cody were upstairs in her room, trying to determine what was going on with her computer. They'd all been there for about a half hour now and since Lilly had her door closed, Eve was keeping an open ear toward her room.<p>

"Mom, you can stop already….He's just fixing her computer." Kate said, smiling up the stairs at her mother slowly walk by Lilly's door for what seemed like the fifty millionth time. Eve smiled back at her and said "I know, honey, I know. Just….you know, keeping an eye out." Kate giggled a little and asked "Why, exactly? You know nothing's going on…."

"Oh, you know very well why….She's a girl, in her room with a boy, not to mention the door is closed. And they're teenagers! You'll understand someday when you have kids of your own and they're your age. All the hormones and sexual curiosity makes-"

"Okay, that's far enough, we got it!" Kate said, stopping her mother's rambling that was close to scarring her. Eve giggled a little and said "Good, remember it." Kate sighed and shook her head as Eve went down the hallway to her and Winston's bedroom, going in and closing the door. "Well, that escalated quickly…." Siara giggled, making Kate laugh a little as well. "Yeah, no kidding….Think Lilly and Cody would ever think of things like that?" Kate asked.

Siara shrugged and said "Heck if I know….I mean, I know he really likes her, but….he doesn't really say much about it." Kate nodded and said "Lilly seems to try and avoid talking about him if it has to do with stuff like that. She'll just try and bring up something else."

Speaking of Lilly and Cody, she was watching him inspect the computer's motherboard, looking for anything that could cause problems. He had the entire computer apart and every piece laid out on her bed, but couldn't find anything wrong so far. The last thing he could think of was something on the board, so he was examining it with a magnifying glass, soon finding the problem.

"Ah ha, here we go! Broken trace on the board..." Cody said, looking at it closer. Lilly came over from her closet and asked "What's a trace?" He sat up and said "A little tiny strip of copper that runs through the board to carry electricity. There's one broken that feeds to the processor and main chip."

She slowly nodded and asked "Is it repairable?" He shook his head and said "No, its embedded in the board. Need to replace it." She weakly smiled and asked "How much is it gonna cost?" He smiled and said "Me, about $120. You, nothing. Like I said, still under my warranty..." She smiled more and said "Aww...Well, thank you! Why's it so expensive, though?"

"I'm gonna get a better one that this, one that's more durable. This one was kind of a cheaper off brand one." He said, holding the motherboard up and looking at it all over. She slowly nodded and said "Okay then. So, how long until I can use it again?" He smiled and said "Well, I work later this evening, so….tomorrow afternoon." She smiled now and said "Really!? That quick?"

He nodded and said "I'll get the board when I get off work tonight and bring it by around noon tomorrow. Sound good?" She quickly nodded and said "Yeah, definitely! I'll make sure to be home then." He chuckled and said "Cool, you've got a date!" She giggled more and blushed a little, saying "Will you stop that….Is there something you're trying to say?" He shrugged and said "No, not necessarily. Just making a joke."

She immediately noticed his sudden change in mood and knew it was bothering him, but didn't want to ask and upset him, so she just brushed it off. "Alright. I really appreciate you doing this." She said with a smile that he returned. "Well, I actually enjoy doing it. Only for you, though…."

She blushed even more, but smiled again and said "Aww, how sweet….How about we put all this up for the day, then?" He nodded and they started placing all the parts in one of her desk drawers, making sure not to drop or mix anything up. When they were done, Lilly said "Wanna head downstairs? We can all play some pool or something in the basement for a little bit."

With that, she opened the door and they walked out of her room, immediately running into Eve. She smiled at them and said "Hi, you two! Not doing anything questionable in there, right?" Lilly's cheeks went bright red and she said "Mom, no, of course not! Why would you think that!?" Eve giggled and said "Just checking…." Lilly sighed and shook her head as they went downstairs to the living room where Kate and Siara still were.

They were watching TV when they came in and Kate said "Hey, get it all fixed?" Cody smiled a little and said "Not yet, but I'll finish it up tomorrow. Gotta replace the motherboard…." Kate slowly nodded and said "Sounds fun. Join us, you two! Help us find something to watch!" Lilly giggled a bit and said "Actually, I was thinking we could all play pool for a little while? Sound good?"

"Oh, heck yes! I haven't played for months!" Siara said, jumping up off the couch in an instant. Kate quickly nodded and turned off the TV, getting up as well and they all headed into the basement where the pool table was, along with quite a few other things as well. Winston had a couple guitars, Eve had a karaoke machine….They had a few fun things to do at any given time!

"Okay, so are we playing teams or one on one?" Siara asked as they grabbed the pool cues off the wall. Lilly smiled and said "Teams, for sure! How about family versus family?" Cody chuckled and said "Okay, I'll go with that! Looks like it's you and I, sis!" Siara giggled and nodded as Kate racked all the balls and got it set up.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Eve and Winston's bedroom, he was watching TV while she was dusting the room, but he knew something was on her mind. He picked up the remote and muted the TV, asking "What's on your mind, honey? I can tell something is…." She stopped and turned to him, smiling a little as she said "Just….wondering is all." He chuckled a little and held his hand out to her, saying "Come here…."

She let out an amused sigh and went over to him, sitting on the bed with him and he asked "Is it something about Lilly or Katelyn?" She shrugged and said "I suppose so…." He put his arm around her and rubbed her side a little, making her smile and he asked "So, what's bothering you? Just tell me." She looked up at him and said "Have you noticed Lilly seems a little….I guess, different when Cody comes over? Like, more giddy…."

He smiled and said "I have, but I don't think it's a bad thing. Do you think she likes him?" She nodded and said "Sorta. I mean, think of when we started dating….Remember how I was when we were together?" He chuckled and nodded, saying "Yes, yes I do….You know you don't need to worry about her, or even him. He's a really good kid."

"Yeah, no doubt. I dunno, I might just be over thinking things…." She said with a slight smile. He kissed her cheek and said "Probably. You tend to do that." She giggled and pushed him a little, making him chuckle and she got up, going back to her dusting. He sat back on the bed and watched, wondering why she seemed to enjoy doing it so much, but just shrugged it off.

_**½ Hour Later**_

"8-ball, side pocket…." Cody said, tapping his pool cue on the pocket in the middle on the left side before leaning down to take his shot. He took a moment to line up right and gave the cue ball a firm punch, sending it into the 8-ball, which bounced off the edge of the pocket and fell right in, winning he and Siara the pool game.

"Hey, nice job! Seems like you haven't forgot how to use a stick…." Kate giggled, collecting the cues and putting them back on the wall. Cody chuckled and said "Like riding a bike!" Siara giggled too and said "Well, that was fun! What do we do now?" Cody looked at his watch and said "Well, it's almost three now, so we should head home. I've got work in a couple hours."

"Oh, okay! Didn't realize it was that late…." She said, looking at her phone. Kate smiled and said "It was definitely a fun day, that's for sure! We need to have fun more often…." Lilly nodded in agreement along with Siara and then Cody said "Hell, how about every Friday night then? None of us work Fridays, so…."

"Yeah, that works! Just come back here and play some games or go out and do something." Kate said, leaning against the pool table. "Exactly! But for now, time to go. Ready, sis?" Cody asked, smiling at her. Siara nodded and said "Yeah, sure. I've got clothes to wash tonight." They all shared hugs and walked upstairs to the front door, Siara and Cody walking out to his Jeep.

They got in and he started it up, pulling out of the driveway and they drove off back home. Siara reached over and turned the radio almost all the way down, asking "So, have a nice time hanging out with Lilly?" He chuckled and glanced over at her to see her smiling and he said "Depends on what you're asking exactly….All we did was find out what was wrong with her computer."

"Yeah, sure….You two were up there for nearly three hours just diagnosing a computer? Riiiight…." She said, giggling a little. He sighed and rolled his eyes, saying "Think whatever you please, but that's all the was going on." Siara pushed his shoulder a little and said "I'm only joking around, you know that….Don't be so tense." He smiled at her a little and nodded as they drove along, soon arriving back home after about fifteen minutes.

He pushed a button on the sunvisor and the garage door opened, letting him pull in and park. He shut the car off and they got out, going into the house and turning on the living room lights. "Well, I'm gonna go start some laundry. Got any towels I can throw in?" Siara asked as they walked in. "Yeah, there's one or two on my bathroom floor. Don't take the one on the counter, it's clean."

With that, she went down to her room to collect her laundry while he went into the kitchen to make some dinner before he got ready for work. It didn't take very long until he had a couple steaks done and they ate their dinner, talking about work, her getting a car and other things.

About an hour later, he came out of his room, dressed in his blue work shirt and tan pants. "So, you're about to leave?" She asked. He nodded and said "Yep, in just a few. Need anything before I go?" She smiled and said "Nah, I'm good. See you in the morning then!"

"Later, sis!" He said, taking his keys off the counter and going to the garage. He got in his Jeep and turned the key, making it crank over, but it didn't fire up, so he tried again. "Well, great..." He said, popping the hood and getting out. He lifted the hood up and checked the fuse box to see one had popped out of place, so he put it back in before dropping the hood.

He got back in and it started right up this time, making him let out an amused sigh as he backed out of the garage, pressing the button to close it before driving off to work.

Back over at Kate and Lilly's house, Lilly was up in her room laying on her bed reading a magazine when there was a soft knock on her door. She smiled and said "Come on in, Mom. I know your knock..." Her door slowly opened and Eve walked in with a smile on her face, asking "Do I do it so much you know who it is already?" Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, kinda. What's up?"

Eve closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, looking at the magazine she was reading and saying "That's an old issue. I got the new one if you wanna read it." Lilly smiled again and looked up at her, saying "Normally when you come in like that and avoid what I ask it means something's up."

Eve smiled again and asked "What's going on between you and Cody? You get so different when he's around." Lilly blushed slightly and said "Nothing, Mom. He's just fixing my computer, thats all." Eve slowly nodded and asked "And what about any other time he and Siara come over? You can't seem to be able to sit still...And keep from blushing when he makes you laugh."

Lilly smiled a little again and asked "And? You blush when Dad makes you laugh." Eve giggled and said "Mmhm, but we're in love...What's your excuse?" Lilly shrugged and said "He's funny, that's all. What're you getting at, Mom?" Eve leaned over and kissed her forehead, saying "You'll understand, I promise. Think it over." Lilly couldn't help but smile and Eve got up, going out and closing the door behind her. Lilly let out a sigh and closed her magazine, picking her phone up and looking at the time to see it was almost 6PM.

She started to think about what her mother said, blankly staring as thoughts went through her mind. _"Yeah, he's sweet and really cares for his friends and family...Can't say he isnt too bad looking..." _She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts, saying "Whatever, I'm not gonna worry about it right now. Kinda hungry, though..." As if on cue, she suddenly heard her mother call from downstairs "Girls, dinner's ready!" She smiled to herself and hopped off her bed, going out and down to the kitchen to eat.


End file.
